User talk:JoshTheRoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JoshTheRoman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 16:54, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Let's allly Would you be so kind as to give me control of southern texas in shattered stars and stripes? You have had it for long enough. Spartian300 (talk) 08:53, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The Asian Bloc/Amerisian Alliance Hi, Josh! Long time to see you when you play as UN, but i returning for second time. As the Eastern and Western Threat has formed, we need to get an Greater California. We request that the UN transfers all of UN-controlled California, Oregon, Arizona and Alaska to join to form a new country called Greater California, with a 1 tier nation and an American-Asian mixed population. IF YOU ACCEPT THIS OFFER, I would once again to play this map game Shattered Stars and Stripes. I hope when you accept and i so happy! Umm, i already play as Central California... User:Likercat (talk) 13:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Why not. I don't have nations already to play. But is only way to play a nation is Greater California. Why did you give Southern Texas to the ASA?!?!? Spartian300 (talk) 17:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Why not? Because it is slightly better. Oh, and I am playing as Greater Jerusalem, and plan on invading the Ottomons. Help me invade them please? It will help you out in the Balkans. Spartian300 (talk) 10:48, September 29, 2014 (UTC) We all know about the current war going on. Germany is allied to the Ottomons, so help me out please? We are now allies. Spartian300 (talk) 18:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) 2014 I don't know if this is the reason you left, but I apologize for the Mod Event with Russia. I did not realize you were still playing as them. If this was the reason for you leaving, I hope you will return The Technology is strong with this one (talk) Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 It has begun and the Empire of Germany is attempting diplomacy with Austria-Hungary Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Mate, I'm already kicking his ass. Just go in, and open a third front. Gonna need you take on Italy too. Spartian300 (talk) 00:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Russia has invades you. They have made gains in Galicia, and are gonna hit Hungary next. Rally your forces, and get ready to counter attack, or something. Get the Balkan nations to help out. Spartian300 (talk) 16:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Hello, any interest in the dead hand map game? It just got finished today, and I think you would enjoy it. --firesofdoom 01:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Alliance in SSS3? Spartian300 (talk) 07:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I give up. what are your terms? Spartian300 (talk) 10:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC) A Game of Thrones II Do you still plan on playing? I just stared as Lys and just send a diplomatic offer to Volantis. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 05:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Join The Day the SktTurned Black? hey, me and Tao need some allies for the Celtic League, and would like it if you could join up as Brittany. We have divided England between us already, and you would need allies to fight Tech of you do join in Western Europe. I mean, it should be pretty fun to play. Please come over and join up. Spartian300 (talk) 22:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New game Want to join? http://future.wikia.com/wiki/The_Present_to_the_Future:_A_Map_Game. Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:18, December 31, 2015 (UTC) sss SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) SSS *Game Starts Friday *Do the concentrations thing on the Talk Page if you haven't already #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL Would you like some of my technology? KingSparta300 (talk) 20:50, October 12, 2016 (UTC)